Doves and Foxes
by SageLeaf
Summary: At twenty-one Hinata finds a yellow fox who is hurt. She cares for it until it is healed, but it won't go back to the wild. Unknown to her, this little yellow fox has a secret hidden under it's fur.
1. Prologue

**Doves and Foxes**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. So sorry.**

**Yeah! My first Naruhina story! Don't worry. I'm gonna to finish Switched soon. I just wanted to get this one started. Smiles**

The blond man was strikingly handsome but cocky. He was twenty-one years old, a year past his promised due date. He had told his parents that he would have settled down with a special someone by the time he was twenty. He had been seeing someone for the longest time, but she had decided to go and cheat on some random guy she had met in an over crowded bar.

He picked up the sake bottle and poured more of the intoxicating drink into the small saucer-like cup. He slammed it back on the counter and gulped down the sake, making the blood rush to his birthmarked cheeks.

"Naruto, I have to make sure my own wife doesn't drink too much, don't make me take away the sake!" the muscular man with raven locks growled. Not that he didn't mind his flower being drunk at home, that was quite nice, well, maybe more than _nice_, but it was embarrassing out in public. Damn that Tsunade.

"Sasu-chany!" the skinny, pink-haired woman wrapped her arms around her husband's neck from behind him, "Lemme 'ave--" she hiccuped, "--more..."

"You can have more when we get home, Sakura." Sasuke told her, turning his head as far as he to try to see his cherry blossom.

"Oh, gooooood!" Sakura said. She sat down on the bar stool, hiccuping. She smiled sheepishly to herself.

Naruto twirled the sake bottle on the counter for a moment before pouring a little bit into the cup. Before swinging it down, he grunted, "I'm depressed."

Sakura giggled uncontrollably in the background.

Sasuke rested a hand on her shoulder to make sure she stayed on the stool before turning to Naruto again, "'Bout what?" he noticed that Naruto was reaching for the bottle again and he snatched it away. Damn, he hated being the designated driver.

"Damn you, teme, give me that back!"

"No, I think you've had enough for one night," Naruto hiccuped, "See?"

Naruto growled, "Whatever."

Sasuke's lips pressed into a straight line, "Now what are you depressed about, dobe?"

"Don't got no wife. Don't got no life." Naruto grunted, clutching the counter and rubbing his blood-shot eyes.

Sasuke frowned and leaned forward, "Say, tomorrow, would you come over to my place? Sakura has a friend coming over. I think you may like her."

"I think about it and call you in da morning." Naruto slurred, he stood up, "I'm not in the right mind for thinking right now."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked as Naruto made to leave, "I can still drive you to your place."

Naruto waved him off, "Nah. I wanna walk. Clear me head a bit." he rubbed his eyes and left the private bar and into the actual club. The flashing lights blinded him and all the dancing bodies around him made him feel like he was swaying on a boat. He quickly cut his way through the crowd and out the door.

Breathing in fresh air, he made his way up the side walks, toward the park. Past the park was his apartment complex, though he decided to stop in the park. He sat down on a bench and stared out onto the lake, staring at the moon reflecting flawlessly on its surface. He sighed. It was so peaceful.

He whipped his forehead of sweat and turned his eyes to the stars. If only he had a wife with his, this would be so romantic.

He sighed in self pity and stood to leave when he heard a group of males behind him. He turned. They were lumbering toward him, obviously even more drunk then he was. Naruto frowned. He wasn't in the mood for these guys.

"Heeeey.. Blondie! Got any cash on ye's?" the man in the front yelled. He was tall, had dark skin, and had blond dreadlocks.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna waste it by giving it to you." Naruto grunted, turning around, swaying a little bit on his feet.

A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, "I said, got ny moneyz?" the man forced Naruto around and punched him in the face, dead on. Naruto's nose immediately started bleeding, but he kneed the man in the nuts, making his attacker double over in pain.

"Yoz! He hit da boss! Lez ged um!" one of the other men yelled. Naruto turned toward them and barely dodged their assault on him. He kicked on man into the lake and made another trip over their leader.

Three of them left.

One of them withdrew a knife from no where and sliced at him. He gasped when he felt his shirt being cut open and blood leaking from his finely toned chest. He kicked this man in the stomach and he fell over, hitting his head on the bench and knocking him out.

Naruto turned to the remaining two and wasn't surprised that they were running away. He smirked, seeming to have forgotten that he was bleeding buckets.

Suddenly, he began to cough. He fell to his knees, blood spluttering from his mouth. He was flat on the ground, making the grass bloody until everything disappeared and only white remained. He slowly sat up in the obis of white.

"Where am I?" he said. His voice didn't echo. Nothing was around him and he quickly realized he was wearing nothing and that he no longer had blood on his face, "Am I dead?"

"Oh, no you're not, young one!" a voice croaked.

Naruto frowned in surprise when a ugly frog jumped into view, almost like coming out of thin air but not.

"Why am I here?" Naruto questioned the frog. Somehow, they could understand each other.

"You fought by the lake." the old frog croaked.

"Yeah."

"And won."

"Yeah."

"When ever there is a fight by the lake on a full moon night, the winner becomes an animal forever, until--"

"FOREVER! NO WAY! I promised my parents that I would get married! I can't be an animal, I mean, how is that going to help me with my love life, sure, I could become a really cute animal, but I won't be able to get married to any human! I'll have to marry another animal, and my parents won't be able to attend because we're ANIMALS!" Naruto took in a deep breath, he seemed to have had gone insane.

"Hey! Hold on, kid, I wasn't finished."

"Not a kid."

"Fine, animal, then."

"Hump."

"Anyway. You can turn back into a human when you love someone and they return your love for you."

"Seriously?" Naruto blinked, "Alright, so what now, Mr. Frog?"

The frog sighed, "Now close your eyes. I want to warn you that the animal that you change into is based off your past and personality. Also, when you return to the human world, you will be as bloody as you were before you came here. And come back to the lake whenever you can. I live in it with a couple friends who were never able to find love."

Naruto's eyes twinkled in sadness from him before he closed them.

He felt as if he was falling through nothing. He couldn't open his eyes. They were stuck shut. Suddenly, he felt as if he had collided with the ground, softly.

He slowly opened his eyes. It was dark. His nose twitched and slowly made his way through his old garments that were now covered in blood. His yellow fur stood on end as he finally made it out of the sleeve.

He crawled to the lake and looked at himself in it. Well, it could have been worse. He was now a yellow fox. Not the normal orange-red that a fox usually had. Not only that, but his nose was still bleeding and his chest and front legs were dripping with blood. He had to find shelter.

The fox crossed the park and into the bushes. He emerged on the over side of them, where the side walk was. Naruto stopped himself from going any further, he retreated back into the bushes and collapsed with exhaustion. He fell asleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

**&&**

**So what do you guys think? I thought it sounded a lot like Beauty and the Beast when I was writing it, but you can't go wrong with that! Hahahaha. So anyways, comments for cookies!**

**Hahaha. I enjoyed writing Sakura's part. Poor Sasuke, and that stupid Tsunade, getting his little wifey addicted to sake. Heheh. Don't worry. When she shows up again, she'll be as normal a pink haired woman could be. She's also got a big surprise for ya'll!**

**Seeya soon!**


	2. Not A Morning Person

**Doves and Foxes**

**Chapter One – Not A Morning Person**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. So sorry.**  
**Summery: ****At twenty-one Hinata finds a yellow fox who is hurt. She cares for it until it is healed, but it won't go back to the wild. Unknown to her, this little yellow fox has a secret hidden under it's fur.**  
**Let's answer some questions, first.**  
**Nightreader: I her like too. I just decided to make her a happy drunk.**  
**Absolute-Anime-Otaku: I didn't base they're drunk speech off of Jack Sparrow. I guess it is similar, though.**

**Alright, now the actual story.**

A fist rammed onto the top button of an alarm clock, but missing it. It kept banging the alarm clock until it finally hit the button, "Stupid mornings." a woman grumbled. She shoved her head under the pillow. Hours later, she pulled her mop of long blue hair out from under it. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and stretched her arms high above her head. She slowly turned to look at her alarm clock and slowly began to freak out. Nine o'clock!

She jumped out of bed, grabbing her watching off the bedside table and slapping it on her left wrist before wrenching her clothes from the closet and putting them on hastily. For some reason, she couldn't get her head through the shirt, so she made for the door of her bedroom. She entered the living/dinning room, still tugging at at her shirt. When she actually got her head through it, she tripped over her feet and flipped over onto the sofa.

"Ooh!" she grunted, realizing what had just happened. She rolled off the sofa and looked over at the fridge, completely ignoring the clock on the wall read six o'clock.

"No time to eat! Gotta get to work!" she shrugged into her jacket and slipped on her shoes. The blue-haired woman ran out of the apartment and across the street, dodging the few cars that were on the road.

She noticed how the sun was still rising, so she looked down at her watch and almost fainted. It was still only six in the morning! She sighed, turned to cross the street but she heard a whimper of some kind of animal.

The blue haired woman looked back at the bushes in the park. She heard the sound again and quickly started to search the bushes.

"Oh! Poor thing, it's hurt!" she slowly picked up the yellow fox that was covered with blood, not noticing a couple of cops over in the park, arresting some man and investigating bloody clothing.

"I know! I'll bring you home and heal you!" she hugged the animal to her and ran across the street, back into her apartment.

**&&**

Naruto was laying on something soft, there was a blur of two voices around him. He snorted, not opening his eyes. Shikamaru, Couji, and Kiba must of snuck into his apartment again to watch the television. He opened his eyes slowly, about to yell at them, but he realized something. He wasn't in his bed, but instead, resting on a pillow on a sofa. This also wasn't his apartment. It was too clean. And if it was his apartment, when did a chick move in? He blinked blue eyes at the woman who was sitting at the table, staring at a television, and then realization struck him.

He yelped, getting up and running around the sofa, off it, and into the corner of the room. So it wasn't just some crazy dream! He had actually become a fox! Naruto yowled and hit his forehead on the carpeted floor.

The woman was not unaware of his sudden outburst.

She stood from the chair and walked over to him. She squatted and smiled, "Hello little fox! My name is Hinata. I hope your feeling better! What should I call you?"

Naruto stared up at this woman for a long time before she finally decided on one, "Kiiro, because you're yellow! Is that alright?"

When Naruto tried to speak, nothing came out of his mouth. He nodded his head instead.

Hinata cocked her head, "I've never seen a fox behave like you before." she reached toward him.

Naruto's skin got hot. What was she doing?

The woman picked him up while she stood and carried him over to the table. She sat him on it and started to unwind the bandages around his torso, "Well, at least the bleeding has stopped. I'm not releasing you into the wild yet, though. It'll take a while for it to scare up."

Naruto blinked at her before he looked at his 'would be' chest. The fur around his cuts were completely gone. It was gross looking.

He suddenly got engrossed in the television. It was the news, and they were talking about _him._

"Earlier today, police were called to the city park because of suspected murder of Uzumaki Naruto. Two men found on the scene of the crime were tested and they were both drunk at the time, one admits cutting Uzumaki-san across the chest, but not stabbing him. Uzumaki-san's two friends who were with him earlier that night did not have a clue why Uzumaki-san had stopped by the park.

"Uzumaki-san's clothes were found but his body has yet to have been seen. Neither of the men found at the scene do not know what had happened to Uzumaki."

Naruto stared agape. No way! He wasn't dead!

"I think he was the man that Sakura-chan wanted to hook me up with." Hinata sighed, tapping her fingernails on the table.

_Sakura?_Naruto looked around at Hinata, curiously.

She giggled and got up from the seat, "Well, I've got to go to work, Kiiro! You've got food by the sofa. And I'll leave the television on for you," Hinata got up and walked over to the door, putting on her jacket and shoes, "Be a good boy, alright?"

Naruto just stared at her. She was so kind. Why would she care about a bloody animal like him? Most people would over look the hurt and weak. Not this woman, though. Why? He watched her leave the apartment and he slowly turned his gaze to the television again, but he didn't really watch it.

**&&**

**Yeah! Hinata showed up! She's not a morning person in this fic! But apparently she needs to fix her alarm clock.**

**Reviews will be used to save the foxes! Smiles Save the foxes!**


	3. Sakura! It's me!

**Doves and Foxes**

**Chapter Two – Sakura! It's me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. So sorry.**

**Summery: At twenty-one Hinata finds a yellow fox who is hurt. She cares for it until it is healed, but it won't go back to the wild. Unknown to her, this little yellow fox has a secret hidden under it's fur.**

Naruto lay curled up on the sofa. Having spent three days in the apartment, he was getting bored. He had figured out how to turn on the television whenever he wanted to watch it, open the fridge when he got tired of lettuce, carrots, and some sort of meat he had never seen before. He had yet to figure out how to turn the knob on the kitchen skin though, which annoyed him. Once Hinata had come home from work and had seen him trying to turn it on so she had given him a bath, much to his dismay.

Speaking of Hinata. She seemed to know Sakura. So Sakura was bound to show up one day. Maybe he could convince her that he was still alive. She and Sasuke had probably given him up for dead already. He sighed a fox sigh and heard the door unlocking. Hinata entered, looking over her shoulder and saying, "You'll love Kiiro. He's such a sweetie. If he were human, I'd kiss him."

Naruto's ears perked, interested in who she was talking to.

A pink haired woman entered the apartment with a bored look on her face.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelped, even though they could only hear him yelping like a fox. He jumped off the sofa and ran up to her, trying to show her who he really was with his eyes.

Sakura stared at him, blinking, "His eyes look like Naruto's."

Naruto yelped at her happily, "I am Naruto!"

"Really?" Hinata asked, she knelled down next to him, picked him up and looked at his eyes, "They do look like they would belong to a human and not a regular fox. Maybe he's actually a man who was turned into a fox!" Hinata joked.

Hinata looked around at Sakura, who had a dark look on her face, "You may just be right, my friend!"

Hinata sighed, "Are you reading those spell books, again?" she asked, setting Naruto back on the carpet.

"They're AUDIO books!" Sakura protested, crossing the room to the dinning table. She sat down at it and Hinata sighed.

Naruto growled a foxy growl and pounced away from them and into Hinata's room. He looked up at the desk with the printer on top of it. He had never thought he would have to quote Shikamaru but he said in his foxy voice, "This is going to be troublesome!"

He pushed the rolling chair away from the desk and jumped on it lightly and onto the desk, accidentally hitting the keyboard's buttons and opening a chat window with Sakura's friend Ino. This was amusing. He read her message.

"Wazzup gurl?" he snorted. He began to type with his paws.

"This is hinatas bf." he typed, pressing enter.

The girl soon replied, "when did hinata get a bf."

"3 days ago." Naruto responded, "luk, i got 2 go hinatas calling for me."

Naruto grinned before turning back to the printer and began to search for the paper compartment. He found it, gripped the handle with his tiny fox teeth and pulled it out with only a few tugs. He grabbed a sheet from the tray and a pen that was uncapped and took them into the living area.

Sakura and Hinata were talking to each other over a cup of green tea. That didn't stop Naruto, though. He was about to jump up onto Hinata's lap to get up onto the table when Sakura said the unexpected.

"Hinata, I think I'm pregnant."

Naruto looked as shocked as a fox could. Sakura? Pregnant? With Teme's kid, no doubt. Well, duh, they were married! He mentally smacked himself and shook his head.

"Oh, Sakura, that's wonderful!" Hinata said, leaning forward, "What are you going to name him or her?"

"If it's a boy, his name will be Naruto. If it's a girl, she'll be nameless until I can think of a name."

"Naruto, eh? I am really sorry about that, by the way. Did they ever find his body?" Hinata asked Sakura, folding her fingers together and resting her chin on them.

Sakura shook her head and looked down at Naruto, who was still holding the paper and pen in his mouth. She blinked curiously at him, "Does Kiiro usually do that?"

Hinata looked down at him, also, "No."

Naruto shook his head, snapping himself out of the trance and jumped onto Hinata's lap. He leaped onto the table, lay the paper down. Gripping the pen in his teeth, he began to write, "Take me to the park" in messy letters.

The two woman took a couple minutes to read the jumbled words.

"He wants to go to the park." Sakura said finally. Naruto yelped at her and she smiled.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," Hinata said, "It's about time he left, anyway. His wounds are almost completely healed." Hinata lead the way out of the apartment, Sakura and Hinata putting their jackets and shoes on.

**&&**

**Naruto's an overly smart fox. And wow, this is probably gonna be my shortest fan fic ever! These reveiws will go to all the magical lakes and audio books in the world! Heheheh. Fun!**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
